How They Grow
by ChocolateDoomBunny
Summary: While living with his mother's new boyfriend, baby Percy is abandoned in a forest park. Percy is raised by the nymphs and creatures of the forest until Grover finally stumbles upon him. Rather than the boy everyone was expecting, no one could predict how Percy would actually turn out. They are most certainly in for a surprise...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

 _"Ryan, please! Don't do this-"_

 _"No Sally, no. I.. I won't take it, that child is of the devil, I swear!"_

 _"No, not my baby! You can't, Ryan, you-!"_

A metallic slam shook Blueberry out of her slumber, the leaves and twigs of her bush shuddering with her jerky awakening. She rested for a moment, blue tinged hand placed over her thudding heart.

"Blueberry! Psst, hey!"

"Bramble?" She muttered back, sitting up. "What is it? Did you see?"

"Oh, Blue!" Her friend whispered from her own bush, crawling out as quickly as she could. "Its a car, they've gone and left something. I think it's a baby, Blueberry. Tiny, left here all on its own! Listen, you can hear them crying from here."

Blueberry frowned, picking her way through her own bush to meet Bramble's brown gaze. A car at this time of night? Surely not, it was far too late for visitors. The revving of an engine couldn't be confused, however, the screeching of tires even more so.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked, taking her friends hand as she scrambled from her bush.

Bramble shook her head. "I don't know, but I don't think we should leave them. They wouldn't last a night by themselves, I shouldn't think."

Blueberry nodded, grip tightening on Bramble's hand as they raced off, tripping over roots and dead branches in their haste. The main clearing came into sight, the eldest of them surrounding a small patch of grass. In the center lay a small, golden basket, which rocked in time with the wind and a small baby's cries. Bramble tugged her arm, and together they made their way over.

Reaching the basket Blueberry knelt beside it, tugging away at the soft blue blanket that covered the babe. Watery green eyes met hers over the edge of them, a small head of black hair framing their blotchy face. Blueberry felt her chest ache.

"Oh Blue, look at him!" Bramble gushed, reaching down to take a soft pale hand. Her friend frowned, "Him, Bramble? How can you tell?"

"Mortals like to use colours, don't they? Especially with babies. I remember Willow telling me about it, 'blue for boys, pink for girls' she said. I've never understood it, mind. Why do colours need genders?"

Blueberry hummed in agreement. It was rather silly. Carefully, she reached down into the basket, wrapping secure arms around the little boy's body. As she lifted him, a small, brown piece of paper fluttered to the ground, dislodged from the blankets like an Autumn leaf. Bramble scooped it up.

"I don't understand," she frowned, staring hard at the markings. "It only says 'Perseus', what could that mean?"

Blueberry giggled, "I think it's his name, Bram."

"Funny name, that is. Why not something normal, like 'Twig' or 'Leaf'? Why do many syllables for such a small person."

"Maybe they expected him to grow into it."

"Well, I'm most certainly not calling him anything like that." Bramble shook her head, wafting her dark curls about. "Percy will have to do, I suppose."

"Percy," Blueberry let it roll on her tongue. Looking down at the child pressed to her chest, she smiled. Percy gave a contented burble, curling into the warmth. "Yes, I like that.

* * *

 **AN: This idea has been bouncing around my head ever since I read Paimpoint's 'To the Waters and the Wild', so if you've read that you may have an idea on what this fic may be like. Obviously it wont be identical, but no doubt some things will be similar.**

 **I'm going to try to post once a week for this, I've already got the first two chapters already written, meaning my other fic may be put on the back burner for a little while. Sorry about that, writers block is the worst.**

 **Don't forget to Comment, Favourite and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Percy could barely remember his mother, the smell of her clothes and the colour of her hair. When he was younger, he would sit among the branches of his family, trying so very hard to place a name, a face. As he grew, things such as this became less and less frequent, less and less important to him. Percy had a family, one that loved and cared for him. Why should be worry about some faceless woman when he had them?

As it was, Percy knew he was different from his family. For a start, he had no bush or tree to call his own, too curl up in on cold nights, to escape the rain. When he was younger, he would often share with his many new brothers and sisters, or his carers Blueberry and Bramble. As he grew, their small bushes and shrubs just wouldn't fit him anymore, and so he often had to seek shelter elsewhere. His grandparents were more than happy to share their branches however, so Percy was never usually out in the rain for long.

By this time Percy had spent six lunar cycles with his new family- a feat that many of the nymphs were quite proud of, seeing as they really had no idea on how to care for a human child. Without the constant fear of the boy's death, it was decided that Percy should finally be allowed to join the other youngsters in their lessons, as even though his family was made up of trees, they still had teachings to pass down. Lessons such as tree climbing and swimming- which had quickly become one of Percy's favourites, splashing about in the shallows with his cousins as they swam about, talking to fish and insects and not feeling surprised when they answered back, as everyone could hear them. Morals and manners were ingrained thoroughly, kindness at the forefront of everything a good nymph did.

From this came the trickier arts, healing with berries and roots found within their wood, plant lore and various animal dialects, such as bird and wolf. These were especially hard for Percy, as many of the languages evaded him completely. His family never minded, of course, the fact that he could master any at all was such a wonder in of itself.

Nymphs couldn't teach him everything however. Mortal topics such as arithmetic and the English alphabet could not be covered, for they had no use for numbers and word structures that was not their own. For many moons the council debated, who would teach Percy to read? How to hold himself in the way the humans did? They had no clue. It was quite the relief, therefore, when the Centaur herd that had spent many a century on their lands returned. Percy's lessons started once more, the half horse beings more than happy to pass down the knowledge they had learned to a willing- sometimes unwilling- participant. Over time, they too became Percy's family, happy to play and speak with the boy as if he was their own foal.

Then one day, a new face appeared in their clearing.

...

Up in his tree, Percy watched as the stranger all but fell into the small clearing, tottering on strangely covered feet, with short and curly brown hair that was mostly hidden under a strange looking hat. As Percy watched, the other boy shook himself, brushing dried grass from his clothes.

"Hello!" Percy called from his branch up in his cousin Margret, giggling as the stranger jumped slightly. "Who are you?"

The other boy stared for a moment. ".. Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" Percy asked again patiently, swinging his legs. "I've never seen someone come this far into the forest before. Oh!" Percy's eyes widened. "I'm being so terribly rude, aren't I? I'm sorry. My name's Percy."

The boy stared blankly at him. Percy smiled in encouragement.

"Grover," He replied finally.

"Grover! What a strange name. I've never met someone called that before. Is it some type of plant?"

"No..." Grover said, staring up at Percy in confusion. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" he finally asked after a moment.

"Oh, I'm not alone. My sister's and I are playing hide and seek. They're all cheating though, hiding in their bushes so I can't find them."

Grover gave him a look, as if he didn't quite believe him. "Could you come down from there? I would like to talk without twisting my neck."

Percy all but beamed, swinging himself off the branch and down into the ground, laughing lightly at the shocked sound Grover made. "Alright."

"Th- thank you," Grover hesitated for a moment, taking a deep sniff of the air as if he had a cold. Percy frowned slightly at that thought, worried for his new acquaintance. _Was_ the poor boy ill? Grover reached back and began to pull at the backpack on his shoulder. "Are you ill, Mr Grover? A sniffle like that can turn quite nasty if you don't watch it."

"What? Oh, err.. No. I'm fine," Grover stuttered, pulling out a small white card from the bag. He handed it over, and Percy squinted at the wispy words. "What's this?"

"My address," Grover explained. "This is where I live."

Realisation shot through Percy. "Oh, you want me to visit you? Does this mean we're friends now?"

"I don't want you to visit; I want you to come back with me." Grover said, reaching for his shoulder, but Percy was already shaking his head, taking a step back and smiling. "I couldn't do that! Not now, I have to get permission first. I can't just up and leave, everyone would be so _incredibly_ worried!" Percy thought for a moment. "Maybe I could meet you there? I'm sure I'll find it, I have a very good sense of direction you know."

"It's quite far-"

"No matter, I'm sure I'll be fine," Percy assured him, patting his shoulder when it looked like his new friend was about to cry. "I'll be there as soon as I can, ok? So don't worry."

"I really shouldn't leave you.." Grover muttered. "Anything could be out here, and-"

"No." Percy stared firmly. Why want he listening to him? "You really should."

"Oh- okay," Grover stammered stammered-has it suddenly got darker out? He pulled himself from the strange green eyed demi-god's grasp. "You sure?"

"Yes! Go on, please."

Grover seemed to hesitate for a moment. Finally he nodded, uttering a quiet goodbye as he disappeared back into the tree line.

Once he was out of sight, Percy felt a tug on his arm. "Who was that?" Flora asked, wrapping her upper body around her brother's arm. Percy smiled. "That was Grover, my new friend. Look!" He showed her the paper. "He's invited me to his house!"

Flora stared at it, Jasmine appearing at her side to look as well. "I can't read it. Is it in your language Percy?"

"I think so," Percy replied, wrapping his free arm around Rose as she too approached them. Turning as one, they made their way back into the forest. "I need to ask the elders if I can go."

"I'm sure they'll let you," Rose gushed. "You have them all wrapped around your little finger!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jasmine piped up. "They may not let him go for that reason. How can we protect him if he isn't here?"

"He doesn't _need_ protection, Jasmine. I bet you just don't want him to leave," Fauna said. She smiled teasingly. "Looks to me like someone has a crush!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Percy laughed. "I am still here, you know."

Jasmine sighed as crossed her arms. Fauna giggled. Percy was so dense, sometimes.

Rose's grip suddenly tightened. "Oh Percy, look. There's Blueberry! Go ask her." Pointing to where the blue skinned nymph was stood, she pushed him. Percy stumbled slightly and grinned.

"Blueberry!" Percy called out, rushing towards his oldest friend. Blueberry smiled, catching the young boy in a hug. "Hello, my Percy. What has you in such a rush, hm?"

"I met someone in the wood while me and Rose, Jasmine and Flora were playing."

Blueberry frowned slightly, pushing Percy at arm's reach so she could study him. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Percy shook his head vigorously. "No, we're friends now. But look, he wants me to visit him at his home!" He passed her the paper. "Can I go Blue, please?"

Blueberry studied the words a moment, a frown crossing her face. "I'm sure you can, Percy," She said after a moment. "This place seems like it is quite a long way away, though. The elders are going to have to decide."

Percy grinned. "I hope they do let me, I've never been so far from the clearing. It'll be like an adventure!"

"Yes, I'm sure it will." Blueberry giggled, making eye contact with Bramble as they passed her. Quickly, Percy's other guardian scrambled up off the dirt, walking at Blueberry's other side. "What you got there, Percy?"

"An invitation to this _Camp Half-Blood_." Blueberry explained, and Bramble's face twisted in confusion. "What's that?" She asked, reaching for Percy's hand. Blueberry shrugged.

Percy was more than happy to explain. "Its where Grover lives, Bramble. He's a friend now."

"Oh, a visiting trip then. That _will_ be fun!"

Together they made their way to the clearing. Blueberry had a tight grip around him, Bramble grasping at Percy's hand. Slowly, the tall trees came into view, three lined up next to each other neatly. Below them, sat in a semicircle below were three old women, skin wrinkled and dark from the sun and age. Elders Oak and Fir were sat next to one another, seemingly in deep discussion. Elder Spruce was sound asleep, as always, next to Fir, propped up against her tree as she slept. Oak was the first to notice their arrival.

"Come here, child," Oak called when she saw them, gesturing for the boy to come closer. Percy happily did so, skipping towards the three old ladies in the clearing. Oak quickly grabbed him, pulling him down to the grass in between her legs. Already her hands were in his hair, pulling at the knots and tangles. "Really, Perceus! You must take better care of your hair. If you intend to grow it so long, the least you could do is comb it every once in a while."

"Grandma Oak, please!"

"Oh hush, let an old woman fuss." Oak waved away the batting hands. Percy crossed his arms in defeat, wincing at the pain in his skull at each pull.

Picking up Percy's hand to expect his fingernails, Oak tutted at the dirt underneath them. Off to the side, Spruce snored loudly. Oak gave her a dirty look, and Fir quickly elbowed her sister. The snoring stopped, but Spruce didn't wake.

"Why, it seems like only yesterday we found you," Fir said, dabbing at the sap at the corner of her sister's mouth. "Such a tiny thing you were, all red and snotty. It is quite surprising, how such an ugly baby could grow into such a handsome young man!"

"Grandma, please," Percy pleaded, turning red.

"My elders," Blueberry finally spoke up, gulping as three sets of eyes focused in on her. She grasped at Bramble's hand. "Percy met someone today, out in the forest."

Oak hummed, turning her gaze back to Percy. "Have you, my boy?" Percy grinned up at her. "Yes, grandma! My new friend Grover. He wants me to go visit him, at Camp Half- Blood."

"Camp Half- Blood?" Fir muttered to herself absently, propping Spruce more securely against her tree.

Percy nodded. "It's where he lives."

"Oh!" His grandmother Oak sounded quite surprised about this. "Did he tell you why he wanted you to go?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I think he just wants me to visit. He sounded quite lonely when I was talking to him."

"That is quite sad," Oak agreed. "In that case, you will most certainly have to visit. I have no idea of where this camp could be though. Fir, do you have any idea?"

"I do not think I have ever heard of it either, sister. Maybe Spruce? No, I suppose she wouldn't either. Best not to wake her."

"But I have to go," Percy said, a hint of desperation to his tone. "I promised."

Fir looked thoughtful. "Maybe the Centaurs?"

"Yes, the Centaurs!" Oak exclaimed happily. Happily, she stood. "We must go at once!"

"You will also need some new clothes, I should think!" Oak continued. "Woven leaf will not be appropriate enough for the mortals."

Percy scrambled to his feet, smiling happily. Yes, the Centaurs would know. He would be with his new friend in no time.

* * *

 **AN: And so it begins. Wordy and kinda boring, but this is just setting up some of the lore. The chapters after won't be like this, hopefully. So, look forward to that!**

 **I've re-read this so many times, my eyeballs are falling out.**

 **Still, the response to this fic has been slightly overwhelming, so thank you for that! I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Comment! Something not right? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bushes and Bulls and Trees

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

As it turned out, Camp Half- Blood was a lot harder to find than Percy had been expecting. The Centaurs knew where it was, vaguely, but wouldn't be able to drop him off at its gates.

"That's fine," Percy had said. "I'll be alright."

He wasn't alright.

The forest the Centaurs had dropped him in was lovely, with large dark trees that blocked out the moon's rays and soft moss to soften his footfalls. That, however, didn't help the fact that Percy was completely, utterly lost. Maybe he should have gone with Grover, at least then he wouldn't be so lost.

"Oh _blast_ it." He grumbled, kicking at the dirt. His feet hurt worse than they had in a long time, the sides of his new shoes squeezing them uncomfortably. His shirt was strange and scratchy.

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention, and Percy paused. Was a rabbit coming to say hello? A deer, perhaps? Percy's spirits lifted slightly; maybe they could help him find this camp! Percy turned on his heel towards the sound, just in time to see a glint in the trees, far taller than any deer or bunny had any right to be. A low, deadly rumble came from the darkness, and Percy squinted. "Hello? Is someone there?"

All of a sudden there was an awful roar, and out from the blackness came the strangest creature Percy had ever seen. It was tall and black and wide, with a bull's head and furry legs. The thing rushed towards him, swinging what seemed to be a large clump of driftwood around its head. Percy cocked his head, what a strange way to greet someone. It seemed very violent indeed. "Are you alright sir?" Percy wondered.

The thing snorted and kept rushing, as most bulls are wont to do. Calmly, Percy stepped out of its way, politely allowing the creature to pass. Maybe the bull was in a hurry? A sudden thought made Percy smile; maybe it was showing him the way to camp! How nice of it!

"Oh, wait for me Mr. Bull!" Percy yelled. "I'm not as fast as you are!"

The bull skidded to a halt, snorting heavily. Turning, it pawed at the ground, kicking up mud and other plant life. It swung its log, crashing it heavily into several of the thick trees around it, splinters of wood dashing across its tough hide. Puffing out its cheat it roared loudly. Percy huffed, climbing up a raised platform of stone in his path. "There is no need to be so impatient, Sir."

The creature didn't listen, roaring again and swinging down just in front of where Percy was stood. The club connected with the large, flat piece of rock Percy was standing on, just inches from his sneaker covered feet. The force sent a ripple up the creatures arm, and in its surprise the bull dropped its weapon. It clutched at its arm, groaning in pain before focusing its yellow eyes onto the boy before him. Percy smiled up at it happily, passing by as it was still in shock.

Angrily, the bull brought its cloven foot up high, bringing it down just as Percy walked under it, missing by an inch. It tried again, and again, and again, Percy giggling all the while. Was this a fun game the beast wanted to play? Well, Percy was more than happy to oblige. The bull crushed a fallen tree in their path, clearing the way for Percy, which Percy thanked it for. They carried on this way for awhile, Percy moving out of the bull's way every time it ran towards him, the creature politely stomping on larger logs in an effort to squish the demi-god's head.

The trees grew sparser and thinner, until suddenly Percy found himself in a large clearing, with tall grasses leading all the way to a large hill, a lone and proud tree sitting upon its top. "Are we here, Mr. Bull?" Percy wondered. The beast growled darkly, lowering its head while the boy was preoccupied. For one, final time it raced towards him, the sharp points of its horns heading straight for Percy's back.

Something sparkled in the bushes, and Percy moved over to investigate, just in time as the black tipped horns slammed into a tree just where he had been stood. Percy bent, picking up the shiny object. "Look, Mr. Bull! I think it's a coin- Oh no! Are you alright?"

The bull groaned, trying in vain to pull itself free. Percy placed a hand over his open mouth, worried for his new friend. "Don't pull to hard, you'll rip one off!" But it was too late. With a horrifying tearing sound, the bull wrenched it head to the side, ripping one of its horns straight from its head. It moaned in agony, twisting as drops of a dark, coppery substance dripped from the wound.

"No, stop!" Percy cried, scrambling over, flapping his hands about in a worried fashion. "You'll hurt yourself more!" Looking around for something that could help, Percy spotted the horn, still caught in the trees bark. An idea popped into his head.

"I've got this," he whispered to himself, rubbing his hands together. If he could climb a tree, he could climb this. Percy scrambled up the beast's bowed back, grabbing onto stiff fur as he hauled himself up. Soon, he was sat on the creatures shoulders, holding on as the bull bucked back and forth in an effort to free itself. Reaching out, Percy grabbed the stump of the broken horn and yanked. It didn't so much as budge and he grimaced, pulling again with more force. This time it came free, Percy almost tumbling to the ground with the force of it. He grabbed at the bulls head, holding on tightly, the horn grasped against his chest.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bull," he said, gingerly rising to a stand. "I've got an idea."

The beast bucked harder at that, but Percy wasn't one to be dissuaded. Leaning over its head, he dug the pointed end into the bark the other horn was stuck in, scraping it away to create more room. With one final jerk, the bull pulled free. Percy cried out in victory, only to lose his balance as the beast toppled over onto its back. The horn in Percy's hand sunk into its meaty flesh, and it cried out in pain as it sank deep.

And, with a poof, the bull was no more.

"M-Mr. Bull?" Percy stumbled to his feet. Dust covered the grass where his friend had fallen, the only sign he had ever been there at all, other than the horn still griped in Percy's hand. "Where did you go?"

There was no answer, a gust of wind scattering the ashes around him.

Taking a deep breath, Percy straightened himself, pulling at his human clothes. The beast must have disappeared while he wasn't looking, Percy decided. Quite rude of it to do so, but somehow he could understand. Percy hated saying goodbye as well. Well, he though as he stared down at the object in his hand, at least he'd left a nice present.

Up on the hill, a light breeze rustled through the lone tree's leaves, bringing Percy's attention back to his original goal. Running his fingers through the hip length grasses, he jogged up the hill to the large tree. Green and lush, it stood out in the sparse landscape, and Percy wondered to himself if it felt lonely. He was just about to pass on, a hand out stretched to touch the rough bark, when he felt something prickle at the back of his neck.

"Well, that is most _certainly_ not right," He muttered to himself, turning towards the tree. Something sparked, just under the bark of it, similar to how a nymph felt, but different all the same.

The tree, as it could not talk, said nothing in reply.

"Are you trapped in there? Who would do such a thing?"

Once again, there was no reply, but by this time Percy couldn't say he was expecting one. He placed a hand on the bark, feeling the rough edges scrape along his palm. The upper top branches sagged slightly in the breeze, and Percy patted at the trunk, letting his hand slip and fall. Nothing could be done tonight, it seemed, but Percy promised himself he would help some day.

Out in the distance, down in the valley he had found himself in, Percy could see what looked like a very tall house, similar and yet not to the buildings that had surrounded his own home. All its lights were on, the bright and orange glow inviting Percy to it like a moth to a flame. That must be where Grover lives! Skipping down the other side of the hill, Percy made his way towards it.

Reaching the front porch, Percy knocked politely on the door. "Hello, Grover? Are you home?" The door opened, and instead of his new friend an older man sat in the doorway, his strange metal chair sporting wheels of all things! Percy stared at it in wonder.

The elder gentleman smiled kindly. "Ah, you must be Percy, yes? Grover explained that we would be expecting visitors. Come in, come in! You must be cold!"

Percy grinned happily; everyone was just so _nice_ around here. "Not that cold, sir. Not as cold as the time I fell into the river back home." Following the man, Percy shivered as he stepped into the warmth of the house. "Is Grover here, sir? He was ever so worried the last time I saw him. I want him to know I got here alright."

"That's very kind of you Percy, but it's quite late. I'm afraid Grover is in bed," the elder explained, leading them into a large room with comfy looking seats and a table in the middle, two mugs still steaming on its surface. "Please, sit. I do hope you like hot chocolate."

"I'm not quite sure I've ever _had_ it, sir." Percy sat, placing the horn down on the coffee table as he reached for the mug. He took a sip, humming out a breath as the warm sweetness filled him. "I think I like it."

"Good," The man smiled again, the froth of his drink clinging to the hairs on his upper lip. His eyes strayed to the horn, widening in surprise. "Percy, whatever is this?"

"Oh," He exclaimed. "It's a gift sir, from Mr. Bull! He was quite kind in showing me the way here. He's gone now though, and without letting me say thank you at that!" Percy took another sip, ignoring the other's gob smacked look. "Still, I can't say I blame him. I don't particularly like goodbyes either."

"Mr. Bull, why I. Oh, I- I see..." Yes, very shocked indeed.

Percy agreed, it was a very nice parting gift.

The elder man seemed to shake himself out of his stupor then, coughing lightly as he flattened his clothing. "Well, anyway. My name is Chiron; I'm one of the camp leaders here."

"Chiron? Another funny name!" Percy said excitedly. "Do all of you have such names, I wonder?"

"Funny?" Chiron asked. "Yes, I suppose it is quite a strange name."

"You remind me very much of my uncle Tor, you know." Percy carried on, tapping the rim of the mug. This hot chocolate really was quite lovely. "He used to take me stargazing, and had the most wonderful advice, like how you should never do your business in the same river you drink from."

Chiron looked confused. "Yes, that seems like very good advice indeed."

Percy yawned, snuggling further into the plush cushions behind him. They had never had anything this fine back at home!

"Are you tired, my boy?" Chiron inquired. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so long. There is a room upstairs for you, if you like."

"Thank you, Chiron. I am quite sleepy."

Chiron nodded. "Well then, follow me. We'll get you settled in no time." He wheeled over to the open door, checking over his shoulder to make sure Percy was following. Percy happily followed, juggling the horn and his mug between his hands. Yes, sleep sounded good. Grover could wait until the morning.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, this was fun to write.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has commented thus far, your feedback is truly appreciated :)**

 **Please Comment, Follow and Favourite.**


	4. Chapter 3: Words get Spoken

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Percy woke the next morning, warm and comfy in his bed, the blue sheets rumpled about him and pillows strewn on the floor. His hot chocolate rested on the bed side table, half drunk and cold, the bull horn resting on another next to the door. It had been the comfiest sleep he had ever had, spread starfish so he took up the entire bed. Sleeping in trees and bushes was fun, but nothing beat a solid matress.

Light filtered in from the open window, and Percy scrunched his face, burrying further under the sheets. Someone knocked on his door. Percy yawned and stretched, scratching at his belly. The someone knocked again.

"One moment, please!" Percy called, pulling himself from his nest unhappily. He shuffled towards the door, kicking his pants and boxers out of the way as he did so, and wrenched the door open.

"Good morning!"

"Ahh!"

Percy blinked. A girl stood outside the door with curly blonde hair that hung wettly over her shoulders, as if she's just come from the river. She was covering her eyes with her arms, her mouth gaping. Percy looked around, down the hall and behind him. Was something wrong? "Are you alright, miss?"

"You, y- ah. Why aren't you wearing anything?" the blonde girl asked, glancing up over her elbow only to duck down again, turning away.

Percy looked down. "Should I be?" he questioned, rocking from side to side. His bits rocked along with him.

"Yes!" the girl shrieked. "It.. It's not.. Oh Hades."

Percy cocked his head. This girl was very strange. Thunder rolled in the distance. "Did you want something?"

The girl gulped. Shaking her head slightly she straightened, lowering her arms but refusing to look at Percy. "Look, just- Get dressed. Come downstairs. It's nearly breakfast and, and Chiron wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay, thank you!" Percy shut the door on her face, giggling at the little squeal he heard. He gathered his clothes from the day before, pulling them on quickly. His shoes were still beside the bed. Percy glared at them, not bothering to put them on.

He paused, just as he was about to leave, his hand hovering over the horn. Chiron had seemed quite shocked about it the other night, and Percy had no idea what to make of it. Surely something like this wasn't uncommon.

He picked it up, feeling the steady weight of it. He would take it, he decided. Some answers about the whole ordeal would be lovely.

Percy made his way downstairs, feet light on the wooden stairs as he took them two at a time, and then made his way down the carpeted hall to the open front door. Cool morning air greeted him, and Percy took a deep breath, savoring the fresh smell.

"P- Percy," a voice greeted, distracting him. Percy opened his eyes. Grover was making his way over, hand held over his eyes to block the sun. "Are you ok?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer. "Good mor-" His voice caught in his throat. "Oh Grover!" Percy gasped in horror. "Whatever happened to your legs?" Goat legs. The poor boy had goat legs!

"What?" Grover hopped up the front steps. He was frowning. "A-are you ok?"

Percy couldn't stop staring. "What's wrong with your legs?"

"Oh," Grover glanced down. "I'm a saytr. Saytr have goat legs. I have horns too."

Percy stared. He couldn't see horns, and he said as much to Grover. His friend frowned. "Well, they haven't grown in yet, that's all."

"I've never met a saytr, you know." Percy confided to him, his eyes straying to Grover's legs.

Grover shrugged, his confidence growing as his speech evened out. "Not many around, usually. Off finding other demi- gods, you see. It's a full time job, most of the time."

Percy hummed in agreement, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He didn't mention the fact that this was the first time he had actually left his forest, and so probably would never have met another saytr anyway. Other than Grover, that is. Percy grinned slightly, just a hint at the corners of his lips. Yes, it really was a stroke of luck on his new friend's part.

"W- would you like me to take that?"

"Oh, this?" Percy held up the horn. "No, but thank you. It really is no trouble to carry."

"Well that's.. Good, I guess."

Percy hummed in agreement.

They made their way around the edge of the house. Off in the distance, Percy could see several buildings, each one glowing in the early morning light. A forest stretched beyond that, and even further out Percy could see fields. To the opposite side, he could see what seemed to be a giant lake that stretched for miles, so far Percy couldn't see the end of it.

"Ah, Percy!"

Percy blinked, turning away from the sight to Chiron. The old man was sat at a round table, a pack of cards in the centre. Another man was sat across from him, his colourful patterned shirt quickly drawing the young demigod's attention. How many leopards had it taken to wrap the man? Percy didn't know.

Chiron waved him over, smiling and patting a seat next to him. "Come lad, sit for a bit. Would you like a game?" He gestured to the cards.

"No, but thank you Chiron. I'm afraid I don't know how to play."

The large man across the table huffed. "What, not even Go Fish? What sort of backwards place were you living in, boy?"

"Backwards?" Percy wondered. "Well, I wouldn't call it that. Cards just weren't readily available, that's all."

"Percy, this is Mr D," Chiron explained. "He's the camp director. Very important, and not one to be upset."

Mr D scoffed at that, finger tapping on his glass of Coke. "Important, hm? Well, I am a god you know. It is in the job description."

"God?" Percy frowned. "Gods exist?"

"Of course, Peter." Mr D growled, scowling at the boy. "Did you think all this happened by accident?"

"Dionysus, please. Percy has had quite the night. I don't think he needs anymore shocks." Chiron said softly, patting Percy's hand over the horn.

"Ah yes, the Minotaur." Mr D said. "And how exactly did you manage to kill it, hm? Surely an unarmed twelve year old would-"

Percy stuttered in shock. "Kill? Oh no sir, I couldn't have! Mr Bull was kind enough to give it to me."

Dionysus gave him a strange look. "The Minotaur is dead, Peter. It's dust is scattered across the fields, or had you not noticed?"

"Dead?" Percy's lower lip trembled. Was Mr Bull really..? Surely not. But Mr D had a point, he had disappeared very quickly for such a large being. Oh dear.

Chiron coughed."Oh, Annabeth, what wonderful timing!"

Annabeth, about to walk past into the house, sighed in frustration. She turned to face them, arms crossed. She had been so quiet, Percy hadn't even known she was there.

"Yes, well," Chiron continued. "Would you mind showing Percy to cabin eleven for me? Thank you my dear."

"Of course Chiron," Annabeth smiled, all teeth. "I'll take the baby." She turned to Percy. "Come on then."

Percy stood, whiping stray tears from his eyes as he followed the girl, leaving Grover with the older men.

"So, you honestly didn't know?" Annabeth asked as they started to walk.

Percy was silent for a long while as he thought. Now, after it had been explained, it did seem quite obvious. "How could I?" He asked.

"Well-" Annabeth stuttered. She pulled on a lock of curly blonde hair. "Everyone knows at least a little about those sorts of things. I just assumed.."

"And we all know about assuming." The sudden new voice caused Percy to jump, thumbling with the horn so as not to drop it. Before them was a new person, another boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, a scar running down the side of his face. He was smiling, and Percy felt instantly more comfortable around him.

Still, Percy frowned. What about assuming? "What-?"

Annabeth sighed, cutting him off with a look. She turned to the new guy. "Luke, just- Watch him, okay? He's weird, who knows what'll happen if he's kept unsupervised." She spun on her heel, stomping off back towards the big house. The boy- Luke- chuckled beside him.

"Well, that's Annabeth for you." Luke chuckled. He threw his arm over Percy's shoulders, gesturing widely. "Welcome to camp, my friend. And, more importantly, cabin eleven. We are so glad to have you."

* * *

 **AN: So.. Hi again.**

 **I promised every week. It's been almost two months. I am a bad person and I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, hopefully a chapter makes up for the long wait. Hopefully I'll get back on track with this, if not just spam me with comments and I'll het the picture XD**

 **Please comment, follow and favourate!**


	5. Chapter 4: Percy Makes a Splash

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Cabin eleven was.. nice. Well, as long as you overlooked the intense crowding, complete lack of floor space and the odd misplaced sock. Even the walls were filled up, various shelves and banners lining all four walls.

"And this," Luke said, mediocre tour apparently over. "This is where you'll be sleeping!" With a flourish he presented an empty bit of floor space just underneath a hammock. Smiling, he pushed a few loose shirts out of the way. "I sleep top bunk, so you're probably safe at least for a few nights."

Safe from what? Surely Luke didn't he was in danger! Wasn't this camp meant to be safe?

"Oh, well it's... very nice," Percy managed, thinking back to the wonderfully soft bed back in the big house. He'd slept on the floor many a time back home, but this wood would certainly be a lot harder than grass and dirt.

"Isn't it just," Luke grinned. "Hopefully we'll get you a mat and a sleeping bag before tonight, otherwise you could probably share with someone. Cute face like that is hard to say no to!"

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. No hard wooden floors tonight at least. "That's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it."

Percy frowned, "Why would I not-"

"Luke!"

Both Percy and Luke turned. A brown haired boy was leaning against the entrance, panting as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Dude, you've gotta come, Trevor's trying to see how many hot dogs he can eat before he hurls!"

"Oh, man. Ok." Luke laughed. "Sorry, Percy, but I have to witness this. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Oh, alright," Percy said. Luke grinned and thumped him on the back as he left, his lazy walk falling into a jog as he passed through the archway.

Glancing around and finally alone again, not that he'd really minded the company, Percy sat cross-legged on the floor, his horn placed in front of him on the wood. Everything here was so new and strange, and yet many things so far reminded him of home. It was both comforting and disconcerting at the same time, both helping and hindering his home sickness.

Percy's growling stomach a few moments later quickly pulled him out of his thoughts. Grimacing, he rubbed at his aching stomach. What time was it? Surely far past his normal breakfast time. Percy stood, leaving his horn on the floor as he made his way back out into the sun. Well, if no-one was going to feed him, he'd just have to feed himself.

It was only a short walk to the woods, and it took even less time to find a bush which held berries. Politely, Percy rustled it's branches, "Hello, miss? Are you home?"

No reply came, and after a few minutes Percy shrugged and took a few berries. Not ever bush and tree had a nymph, after all.

He spent the rest of his morning in a similar manner, taking berries and talking to the many animals and nymphs that lived there. It grew warmer as the day grew on, and soon Percy found himself sweating. Looking around, he spotted a small stream just behind some bushes. He made his way over, carefully stepping over various tree roots as he did so.

Happily, Percy dunked his overly hot feet into the stream as he sat. The water was cool against his heated skin. It lapped at his calves almost playfully, small trickles making their way higher up his legs as he sat in the shade. It was peaceful, and soon Percy found himself drifting off in the midday sun.

A low rumble shocked him out of his warm daze, and Percy opened his eyes only to see a large, dark shadow in the trees before him.

"Ah!" Percy shrieked, scrambling back away from the bank. The beast lumbered forward, snarling and looking at Percy very, very hungrily.

"N-now there is no need for that," Percy tried, shrinking back as the growls only grew louder.

What happened next was a blur. The beast jumped, fanged maw spread wide as it lunged at him. Percy threw his arms up, scrunching his eyes tight. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, followed by a splash and a screech. Percy lowered his arms, his eyes wide open in shock as he watched the cat like creature be washed away by the stream that had been so calm earlier. It gasped and whined as it splashed about, and Percy watched as it was pulled under just as the stream twisted. He didn't see it again.

Standing on shaky legs Percy made his way out of the forest as quickly as possible. That was enough exploring for one day.

He was spotted almost as soon as he exited. Annabeth stomped over, hair fluttering angrily behind her as she advanced on him.

"Percy, what were you doing in there?" Annabeth asked, grabbing onto his wrist as she pulled him further away from the trees. "You really shouldn't go in there, it's incredibly dangerous even for trained warriors, never mind an unarmed newbie. You almost missed your first lesson because of this, and don't think for a second I'm going to drag you're ass back every time you get lost!"

Percy, however, was only half listening. Dangerous was certainly right. What had that thing been? Was that what Luke had been warning him about this morning? Why was this camp, a supposed safe haven for people like him, have a forest full of murderous animals just on the premises? Percy couldn't think of a single answer. He asked Annabeth, who by this point had begun dragging him off in the direction of a large, circular building.

She scowled at him. "Its for the older demigods, idiot. How else do you think we train? Dummies and each other don't really offer real life experience, do they?"

Percy supposed she had a point. It still seemed strangely reckless to him.

"Ah, Percy, you're back! I was wondering where you'd gone," Luke greeted as they entered the building, holding up a strangely coloured sword. "Lessons already started, but you can come practice with me if you want. I promise I'll go easy on you."

Annabeth dropped Percy's hand like she's been burned. She nodded to Luke before she left, storming out the way they'd come in. Luke chuckled at her as Percy approached. "She's such a drama queen. Anyone would think she's jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Percy wondered as he took the sword Luke offered him. She was jealous? Of what?

Luke hummed. He showed Percy the correct way to hold the sword, kicking at his feet to get him in the proper stance. "It's probably got something to do with the monster last night. She doesn't take people beating her well," Luke thought for a moment. "See, before you came along, she was the youngest to have ever beaten a monster single handed. And the fact you came out unscathed as well possibly has something to do with it."

Oh dear, it seemed Annabeth had misread the entire situation. "It was an accident though, I hadn't meant to kill him. It was all a bit of a misunderstanding, you see. So really, she had no reason to be jealous!"

Luke gave him a funny look. "Um, well I suppose when you put it like that. But Anne doesn't know that. Anyway, enough about that," he lifted his sword. "Take a swing, I need to know what we're working with here."

Percy swung, tipping slightly as he over balanced. The metal of his sword crashed harmlessly into Luke's own. The elder boy tutted slightly, moving to reposition Percy again. "Ok, let's try that again, but this time with fewer wobbles, ok?"

Percy could already tell this was going to take awhile.

* * *

 **AN: Oh wow, an actually on time upload. Don't hold you're breath though, I doubt this will ever happen again XD**

 **Oh Percy, you just keep getting into trouble don't you? Still, it looks like he's learned his lesson from Mr Bull.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow and favourate, your lovely comments on the last chapter are what made me upload this chapter quicker!**


End file.
